


Doctor's Orders

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Fluff, John Watson is a doctor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade needs a little tender loving care from his favourite doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/gifts).



"Ouch!"

"Oh, hush."

Lestrade squirmed a little as John finished cleaning the gash on his forearm, glaring nervously at the needle and thread the doctor picked up.

"Really, even Sherlock isn't this much of a baby about getting stitches."

"Yeah, well, Sherlock's used to needles..."

"Excuse me!"

Both Lestrade and John pointedly avoided making eye contact with Sherlock, who had been peering intently at the gash on Lestrade's forearm, but who was now wearing an expression that was exactly half-way between sulking and pouting.

John but his lip to avoid sniggering.

"OK, this is going to sting a bit."

"Why do Doctors always say tha-ahht?"

Lestrade glared again, but to no avail. John just kept stitching, Sherlock kept peering.

"Sherlock, I'm not one of your bloody experiments. Piss off and make me a cup of tea or something, would you?"

Sherlock glanced disdainfully in Lestrade's direction, then picked up his coat and scarf.

"If you're not going to let me stitch you -"

"I'm really not."

An exasperated huff

" - then I'm off to Barts. Molly has a corpse with a particularly interesting -"

"Don't want to know, thanks."

Another huff, a swirl of coat, and Sherlock was gone. The tension eased out of Lestrade's shoulders as he relaxed in a way that he only ever did when he was alone with John.

"All done."

"Thanks, Doc."

Lestrade leaned up and gave John a quick kiss on the lips. John leant in, brought a hand up to the back of Lestrade's head, deepened the kiss. After a couple of moments he pulled back, grinning.

"You'll need to keep it clean and dry for a few days."

"Dry? How the bloody hell am I supposed to have a shower without getting my arm wet?"

John waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh. Well," Lestrade stood, and started moving towards the bathroom, "far be it from me to disobey Doctor's orders."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in June 2011 for [this prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/9640.html?thread=48975016#t48975016): "Aaaaaaah, PITY ME, ANONS. LET ME FEED ON THE PITY...
> 
> I just had to get stitches in my head.
> 
> I'd like anything involving John stitching up Lestrade! (Preferably J/L, but not if it don't float your boat! Gen is fine)."


End file.
